


Broken Pieces

by queenmagnus



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Air Temple Island, Angst, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, post breakup, strong hints of kyalin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmagnus/pseuds/queenmagnus
Summary: Kya arrives in Republic City for the first time since losing her father. She meets Pema. She goes to find Lin. They drink. Lin decides to throw Pema in jail and Kya goes along for the ride.
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Kya II
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> First, I hardcore ship Kyalin but I’m also a fan Linzin. This fic also introduces my personal idea on what Lin may have done to Air Temple Island when Tenzin broke up with her. 
> 
> I also like to think Kya is on familiar terms with any members of the police force that were around during her younger years.
> 
> Another short little fic

Kya closed her eyes as she let the cool sea breeze pepper her face in a fine mist. It was midafternoon and she was the only one on the ferry. She opened her eyes and could see the Island. It was her first time back in the city since her father had died 4 years prior and the sight of the temple silhouetted in the distance sent a pang of sadness through her heart.

She moved to side of the ferry and something caught her eye.

“Well, that’s new.” 

Kya looked up at the statue of a teenaged Avatar Aang. She had seen the statue many, many times but in its usual home at the edge of Air Temple Island. It seemed to have been broken off from the main island and now stood on its own.

The ferry approached the docks and Kya grabbed her bag before heading down the main level. As soon as the ramp lowered she saw her knuckleheaded little brother standing waiting for her looking just as serious as ever. She hefted her bag over her shoulder and walked to him, accepting a stiff and awkward hug before they broke apart.

“It’s so good to see you, Kya.”

“Yeah, you too. Is Bumi here yet?”

“He should be here later tonight.”

Kya only nodded as they walked toward the temple. She couldn’t help but notice that the island seemed a little… disheveled. There were definitely some new stone pillars and the main stairs were cracked. It looked as if an earthbender had attacked. Kya’s eyes got wide and she quickly coughed to cover up her laugh at a sudden realization.

_Lin_

Served her airhead brother right. She didn’t know all the details yet but she knew he’d broken things off with her. Cowardice in her opinion. He always knew Lin’s motives in life and to wait so long before breaking things off was almost cruel. The earthbender may have a steely demeanor but Kya knew she felt things deeper than she let on.

Tenzin quietly opened the door for her and she stepped inside. Everything was still the same and for a moment she wasn’t sure she could be there. Pausing, she looked around the room and took in all the things that reminded her of Aang. A photograph of the whole family hung on the wall, all of them smiling and happy, and Kya couldn’t help the tears that welled in her eyes.

She felt Tenzin soft put his hand on the small of her back.

“I miss him too. Every single day.”

She nodded absentmindedly before wiping her tears. A sound in the kitchen drew her attention and she noticed a young woman for the first time. She wore acolyte clothing, her dark hair pulled back as she hummed softly.

“Pema, come here for a moment. I want you to meet someone.”

Her face lit in a bright smile as she turned to them as if seeing them there for the first time. Kya raised her eyebrows. She looked like she was practically a child in comparison to them. Tenzin had met her partway across the room and took her hand tenderly, leading her to Kya.

“Kya, this is Pema, my fiancé. Pema, this is my older sister, Kya.”

“Oh! It’s so wonderful to meet you! Ten has told me so much about you and Bumi!”

She flung her arms around Kya’s neck enthusiastically. Kya gave her a short pat on the back before breaking them a part.

“Uh, yeah. It’s nice to meet you too.”

She gave a look to Tenzin that Pema apparently didn’t notice because she had practically danced back to the kitchen.

“Kya…”

“Save it, Tenzin.”

She held a hand up to him. She did not want to hear anything he had to say at the moment. She looked around the room one more time and decided she wanted to be anywhere but the island right now. So much had changed and she really didn’t want to deal with whatever lovesick fantasy Tenzin was living with this girl. She turned and walked out the still open door, Tenzin right on her heels.

“Kya, where are you going?”

“I can’t do this right now. I just need some time. I’ll be back later.”

“But you just got here!”

Kya ignored him as she sprinted down the stairs, hoping that the ferry hadn’t started its return trip to the city yet.

* * *

Kya didn’t know where she was going. There were plenty old haunts she could visit and Bumi still had his old apartment downtown but didn’t really want to be alone. She stopped on the sidewalk as she kicked a pebble down the street. There was probably someone else in Republic City who could use some pitiful company.

She quickly changed directions and started making a mental list of places to check. She’d start with the obvious; Republic City Police Headquarters.

The statue of Toph was unchanged and Kya couldn’t help the mirthless laugh that came out at the thought of what a pair they were. Both children of heroes of the world and both with personal lives that failed to live up to what was expected of them.

She made an effort to turn on the charm as she approached the main desk, leaning slyly against it. The secretary didn’t look up from her typewriter and Kya scowled slightly as she cleared her throat.

“I’m here to see Chief Beifong.”

“Chief Beifong isn’t currently available.”

“I’m pretty sure she’d want to see me.”

“I can take a message if you’d like and have her get bac- ma’am you can’t go in there!”

Kya ignored her squawking as she made her way to Lin’s office. She had been in there many times when it was still the original Chief Beifong’s office and the memories of her younger self’s hijinks made her smile. A couple of the officers looked up from their desks as she breezed by but no one stopped her. Her hopes sunk a bit as she saw how dark the chief’s office looked. She still tried the door and deflated completely when it was locked.

“Excuse me, miss- Kya?”

She turned to him and her face split into a huge grin as she recognized him instantly.

“Ryu? Is that you? Spirits, you’ve gotten old!”

“Speak for yourself, kid!”

They both laughed as he pulled her into a tight embrace. Ryu had served under Toph for many years and she had always got on well with him. He had a great sense of humor and helped her get away with things even Toph didn’t know about.

“I came to see Lin but apparently she’s not here.”

“She’s off today. Her third day off in the last week which, as I’m sure you know, is very unlike her.”

He motioned for her move toward the exit and followed her as she pushed her way through the double doors. _Her third day off that week?_ That was definitely cause for worry, Lin was one to keel over before leaving her office.

“To be honest, I’m worried about her. I know a little of what happened and the _incident_ on Air Temple Island but talking to her is about as effective as talking to this statue.”

He gestured to the statue of Toph they now stood under.

“Yeah, I’m a little worried too. Do you know where she’d be at this time of day?”

“I know she recently moved back into her apartment here in the city but I imagine she’s at her usual haunt. It’s a small bar not far from here called The Earth Bender.”

Kya snorted. Of course that would be Lin’s bar of choice. Only the seediest of lowlifes went there.

“Thanks, Ryu.”

Kya started descending the stairs and turned back when she reached the bottom. Ryu waved to her.

“Take care of yourself, kid!”

“You, too, old man!”

He laughed, shaking his head before returning to the station.

Kya picked up the pace now, feeling new purpose as she headed to her destination. It was hardly even a bar, more like a hole in the wall with a door. Pushing it open she crinkled her nose at the smell that immediately wafted her way. There were only a few people inside and none of them looked at her as she walked in. She quickly scanned the room until she found what she was looking for sitting somberly in the farthest corner of the room.

_Lin_


	2. An Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say that I don't hate Pema and I think Tenzin is more responsible for the hurt Lin felt but I am writing about Pema with a certain edge because I think it fits both Kya and Lin's feelings at this point in time.

She was going to kill her brother. Katara was just going to have to live with Bumi being her only son because she was going to kill Tenzin the next time she saw him.

Lin sat alone at the table, elbows on the table and head in her hands. Various bottles and empty glasses were strewn around her and she looked terrible. Kya sat down quietly in the chair opposite her and smiled pathetically as Lin met her gaze. There were dark bags under her red and swollen eyes. She furrowed her brow as she seemed to recognize her.

“Whater you doing here.”

“Looking for you.”

“Hmpf.”

Lin scoffed as she sat back in the chair, almost losing her balance at the motion.

“Jus leave me lone.”

She motioned to the bartender for another but when it was brought to table Kya pulled it quickly towards her.

“I think you’ve had enough, Lin.”

Lin narrowed her eyes and flicked her hand clumsily. A smaller pillar shot up from the stone table, pushing the bottle away from Kya’s reach. Rolling her eyes and shaking her head Kya decided if she couldn’t convince Lin to stop she may as well join her. She waved her hand to bartender and he quickly brought her some light blue colored drink. It tasted pretty good and she promptly ordered another. They sat in silence for several minutes, both milking their drinks.

“So…. I saw Tenzin.”

Kya flinched as the bottle shattered in Lin’s hand. She pulled her hands away before Kya could see if she cut herself and crossed them tightly across her chest.

“Did you see _her.”_

She wouldn’t look at Kya as she practically sneered the last word. Oh, Lin was definitely not doing okay.

“I did. And I gotta say, I wasn’t very impressed.”

Lin let out a skeptical laugh.

“I’m serious. She’s just so… young.”

“Oh didn’t you know? Perfect Pema is juswhat your perfect brother wants.”

“Lin, I-“

“No. You know what she told him?”

Kya shook her head.

“She told him she _couldn’t bear the thought of the man she loved being with the wrong woman_.”

“She didn’t.”

“She did. And that idiot got one taste of what she might give him and he just- he just…”

She let out a strangled sob and covered her mouth. Kya felt helpless as she watched her struggle to compose herself. Closing her eyes, Lin took in a deep breath and let her hand fall back down.

“I don’t know why I’m being so ridiculous, I already took out a lot of my anger on Air Temple Island.”

“I saw.”

“I should’ve taken it out on Tenzin instead.”

Kya laughed genuinely and was pleased to see the twitch of a smile on Lin’s face too.

“You should have knocked him on his ass for sure, I’m honestly surprised you didn’t.”

Lin actually laughed lightly at that before an idea seemed to light up her face.

“I still could.”

“What?”

“I could go to the island right now and knock his teeth in.”

She stood up quickly from her seat, swaying slightly as she looked to the door.

_Oh shit._

Kya also jumped up, moving to Lin’s side and trying to push her back down. As much as she’d like to see Lin beat the shit out of her brother she knew the consequences could cost Lin even more than she’d already lost.

“How about we have another drink instead?”

Kya waved her hand frantically to the bartender as she struggled to get Lin to stay seated. He brought over a glass for each of them. Kya noticed that the drink he gave Lin was just seltzer water and silently mouthed the words _thank you_ to him. She was also thankful to find her own drink was stronger this time. Lin had definitely had enough for the evening but she was still far too sober.

* * *

A few drinks later and Kya could definitely feel the effects of the alcohol. Lin sat quietly now, far from sober but definitely not quite as belligerently drunk as before. Kya found herself staring at her, taking in the natural beauty that was Lin Beifong. Even in her emotional wreck of a state Kya didn’t know how her brother could ever give someone like her up for… _her._ She scowled at the thought of the young acolyte. Forget Tenzin, she’s the one Lin should be taking her anger out on. A thought came to her and she laughed out loud.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. I was just thinking…”

Lin raised her eyebrows in question.

“What if you arrested Pema? Can you imagine the look on both of their stupid faces?!”

Kya laughed again and slapped her hand down on the table. Lin didn’t laugh but the gears in her brain seemed to be working overtime before she suddenly stood up.

“Let’s go.”

Kya stood up as Lin rummaged in her pockets, leaving a sizable pile of money on the bar before heading to the door. Kya cursed as she ran back to the table for her bag before racing to catch up with the determined eartbender.

“Lin, wait up, where are we going and why are we going so fast?”

“Just shut up and keep up, I’m trying to think.”

Kya felt a stitch in her side as she struggled to keep up with Lin. They weren’t going to the police station or Lin’s apartment so she really was not keeping up with whatever Lin was planning.

“What. Are. You. Thinking.”

Kya huffed in between each word as the familiar sight of the ferry loading dock came into view. _Oh no…_

“I’m trying to think of what charges I’m going to bring against Pema when I throw her in a prison cell.”


	3. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this is actually in Pema's POV because I needed an outside narrator for some good drama, go figure

Meeting Tenzin’s sister did not go as well as Pema had hoped. She knew it must be hard to be back in a place that had so many memories but she had gotten the feeling the Kya didn’t particularly like her. Which really wasn’t fair since she made no effort to get to know her. And she made Tenzin happy which should have been more than enough for the older woman.

Tenzin was obviously embarrassed and kept apologizing to her. She kept telling him it was okay and finally kissed him on the lips to get to him be quiet for more than a few seconds. He smiled at her and gently pulled her hand to his mouth for a kiss. She blushed a bit, unable to break eye contact. They were very much in love and if they had to be in love alone that was just fine with her.

There was sharp knock on the door before it opened.

“Kya! You came back!”

The waterbender seemed to be a little unsteady on her feet as she walked in, making a face at the way Tenzin still held her hand. She narrowed her eyes and pointed at Pema who nearly jumped in surprise.

“You. Let’s go for a walk.”

“She’s not going anywhere with you after the stunt you pulled earlier. Are you _drunk?_ ”

Tenzin had walked to his sister crinkling his nose as he got close to her. Apparently wherever Kya had ran off to previously was well stocked with alcohol. She put a hand on her hip and turned her narrowed eyes to her brother, poking him in the chest with her pointer finger.

“I want to get to know my new _sister_. And I don’t want you around to ruin it.”

Pema felt her heart flutter a little when Kya called her sister.

“Puma-uh… what’s your name again?”

“Pema.”

“Right, Pema. Let’s go.”

She didn’t need to be told again as she skipped toward the open door. She pecked Tenzin on the cheek before walking out the door. Kya followed past her and quickly sprinted down the stairs. Pema started to run after her when a loud **_thud_** sounded behind her. She turned to see huge slabs of earth blocking the door and all the windows.

She turned back around and gasped at the sight of Lin Beifong standing at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed and staring right at her. Kya whispered something to the police chief before walking in the direction of the ferry dock.

Pema’s heart start racing in what started as fear but turned to anger as she marched down to meet the terrifying earthbender. She spread her arms out wide as she got closer and some foreign part of her took over as she spoke.

“What are you waiting for?”

Lin moved so quickly that Pema flinched stone restraints clamped against each wrist before her arms were pulled violently together almost as he she were wearing handcuffs. She let out a cruel laugh as she met Lin’s emerald gaze.

“Go ahead and arrest me. Do whatever you want with me. It’s not going to change the fact that you’re never going to be enough for Tenzin. He wants and expects things out of like that you’d never be able to give him. He’s told me about you. You’re nothing but a bitter woman destined to be alone.”

Pema smiled smugly and prepared herself for whatever assault was about to hit her. She wouldn’t be surprised if she hit her with her bare hands before hauling her off to some dank cell in Republic City.

What she did not expect was the steely woman’s eyes to fill with tears, a look of unexplainable grief on her face as she let out a harsh breath. Pema’s face instantly softened in shock as she felt the stone shackles release and fall to the ground. Lin didn’t say a word as she quickly turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

Kya was lounging on the top deck of the ferry eagerly awaiting Lin’s return with their great prize. She was sobering up way too quickly and was looking forward to more victory drinks with her favorite earthbender. She missed Lin returning to the dock and boarding the ferry alone. She sat up quickly as Lin took a seat across from her without a word, unmistakable tear stains still coating her face.

“What happened? Where’s Pe-“

“Can we please just go.”

Kya didn’t push it further and moved to sit next to Lin, carefully wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Lin didn’t recoil but instead leaned into the embrace, putting her head on Kya’s shoulder. The ferry started moving and after a few moments Lin’s shoulders began to shake as she sobbed. Kya just held her hand tightly without saying a word as the city got closer and closer.

“It’s okay, Lin. I’ve got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pema's verbal assault is one of the first LOK fanfic snippets I ever wrote, I just needed the fic to go around it. Kinda harsh but I needed it to be.
> 
> I have a few ideas for a final chapter on this but it's not fully formed so I'm leaving it as complete for now


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've still tried to keep this in line with a canon timeline while throwing a little stronger hint of Kyalin in there. You gotta get through the Air Temple Island section first though ;) I'm also super tired today so I apologize for any typos, I'll fix them later when I can do a read through

Tenzin had stopped his pacing and was attempting to meditate to calm himself. He had checked every possible exit from the home but Lin was very thorough in her blocking of all the windows and doors. If the situation had been different he would admit the feat was an impressive display of bending skill, even for Lin. In fact, he wondered if she often held back from showing off the extent of her skill.

After determining that escape wasn’t possible he tried to listen to see if he could hear anything outside his earth prison but the slabs were thick and blocked out any sound. He didn’t think Lin would actually hurt Pema but is she had been drinking with his sister he had actual concerns about the revenge ideas Kya may have given her. Though, he did think the damage the eartbender had done to his home was more than enough payback.

So now he meditated to pass the time. Someone would have to check up on the house eventually and hopefully there was an earthbender with enough skill to at least release the front door. He took in a deep, cleansing breath. As he exhaled the ground began to shake. He stood up quickly just as all the rock slabs shot back down into the earth. It was dark out now and he ran to the door, pulling it open to reveal four people looking at him with a variety of expressions.

The first he noticed was Pema who thankfully seemed unharmed and in decent enough spirits. And next to her was…

“Surprise!”

Bumi flung his arms wide and gestured to the two older women standing next to him. Katara had her arm hooked with Pema’s and she smiled warmly at Tenzin. Then there was Toph with an expression he couldn’t read, nothing quite out of the ordinary for the master earthbender but there was something _off_ in the way she stared blankly at him. Tenzin descended the stairs, first giving his mother a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before pulling Pema close to him.

“I’m so glad you’re okay. What did she do to you?”

“I’m fine Ten, really. Let’s just forget about it and go inside.”

Pema turned from him and he could have sworn she looked ashamed. He didn’t push it, though, and beckoned for his guests to enter.

“No hug for your favorite big brother?”

Bumi wrapped his arm around Tenzin’s neck and pulled him down to rub the top of his bald head.

“Bumi, stop it! I’m a grown man!”

“Aww, but you’ll always be my baby brother, Ten Ten!”

Tenzin freed himself from his grasp and nudged his brother into the house with a small gust of air.

* * *

The evening went on without any more drama. Pema got on very well with his mother which was a huge relief and no one brought up the breakup which was an even bigger relief. Tenzin imagined his mother had told Bumi not to bring it up, he’d have to remember to thank her later. Toph, who was usually the life of any gathering didn’t say much, in fact it she hadn’t spoken a word to him since arriving.

“You know, I actually like the sound of Aang Memorial _Island_. I think Lin may have actually done you a favor, separating it from the main island.”

Katara shot Bumi a glare as everyone got quiet. Of course he would be the one to bring up the topic everyone had carefully been avoiding.

“What? Tenzin was the one who was enough of an airhead to dump _Lin BeiFong._ Did he really not expect some kind of reaction? He’s lucky she didn’t split the whole island in two!”

Tenzin’s whole head was getting red as he shot daggers at his big brother. Katara chuckled very quietly and she shook her head.

“I still remember how the island shook when Toph was in labor with Lin. Knocked all the photo frames off the wall.”

“Mother, please…”

Katara gave him an apologetic smile that turned to a frown as she glanced over a still silent Toph, nudging her gently with her elbow.

“Everything okay?”

“Just ducky.”

Katara rolled her eyes but didn’t press any further. If something was bothering Toph and she didn’t want to talk about it then no one was going to change her mind. Tenzin was intimately familiar the Beifong stubbornness and he just hoped the evening would continue to go on without issue.

“Has Lin always been so… terrifying?”

Tenzin’s eyes widened slightly. Pema had asked the question quietly, keeping her focus on Tenzin as if he grounded her. Seeing the look on his face she seemed to regret it but Bumi was more than happy to jump on the subject.

“Oh yeah! She could knock me on my ass by the time she was 5. And she was always protective of Tenzin.”

“Bumi, stop it! Lin wasn’t terrifying.”

Katara hit Bumi lightly in the arm, giving Tenzin another apologetic look as she turned to Pema.

“Lin has always seemed to think she has to be the strong one at all times, not sure where she could have ever gotten that idea…”

She gave a look to Toph who would have normally had a smart comeback but, instead she only acknowledged Katara by crossing her arms across her chest. His mother gave an exasperated look and turned back to Pema.

“Anyway… right now is a _delicate_ time for Lin and I’m sure she never would have acted the way she did under different circumstances. I think she’s still just hurt right now.”

“No shit.”

The mood of the room suddenly turned very awkward.

“Something you want to say, Toph?”

She didn’t even turn to Katara as she fixed her stare on Tenzin and Pema.

“Not to you, Sugar Queen.”

“Then why-“

“I’m leaving.”

Toph got up unexpectedly making her way to the door. Opening the door she paused for a moment as she turned on her heel and pointed to Pema.

“I hope whatever you said to her was worth it.”

All eyes turned to Pema as Toph left without another word, the door slamming shut behind her. Pema’s face grew red as she looked down with a definite look of shame. 

* * *

“ ** _It’s okay, Lin. I’ve got you.”_**

****

Lin didn’t care about anything as she sobbed into Kya’s shoulder. She had thought she was over the tears but tonight had brought a new level of hurt and humiliation. And it was different this time. Right after it had happened she had been alone, no one left that she could turn to for any semblance of comfort.

And then Kya was there.

Kya who she had known her whole life. Kya who knew her just about as well as Tenzin. Except she wasn’t him. And that’s what made her comfort feel so right. There was no judgement or uncomfortable questions, she was just… _there_.

And for the first time since her life turned upside down, Lin wasn’t alone.

She could feel her breathing calm as she regained her composure. She lifted her head and wiped her eyes. Kya didn’t say anything as she handed her a small handkerchief that she kept tucked in the belt of her dress. Lin blew her nose.

“I’m sorry I’m such a mess.”

She made to hand the tissue back to Kya but she put her hand up with a slight look of disgust.

“You keep it, I insist.”

Lin let out a small laugh as she folded it and tucked in the waistband of her pants. She looked out over the bay as the got closer to the city.

“Lin…”

“I’m fine, really. I just- I just…”

Lin looked to her feet as she struggled for words.

“Thank you for… for just being here for me.”

“Of course, Lin. Always, you know that.”

Lin stood up from the bench and walked to the railing, leaning against it as the breeze off the water ruffled through her hair. After a moment Kya joined her, hooking her arm through Lin’s. Lin didn’t recoil from the physical contact, it was actually kind of nice.

“I will be okay, you know.”

“Of course you will, you’re Lin Beifong.”

Lin smiled as she shook her head.

“It just… it just hurts so bad, Kya. And I think I knew this was coming deep down somewhere but it still just…”

“I know.”

Lin let out an exasperated laugh as she flung her head back, holding it there for a moment as she looked up the stars. They were almost to the docks. She snapped her head forward again as a thought struck her.

“Kya, I don’t think I can go back to my apartment tonight. I just can’t… not tonight.”

She felt a bit of anxiousness set in as she thought of going back to the place that was full of so many reminders she’d rather not deal with tonight. Kya shuffled a little closer, slouching down a bit so she could rest her head on Lin’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to. We can stay at Bumi’s old apartment. I know where he keeps the spare key.”

Lin felt immediately relief and smiled as she looked glanced at the top of Kya’s head.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever really appreciated how lucky I am to have you in my life.”

Kya pulled away as she laughed and Lin felt herself blush as she laughed too.

“Too corny?”

“Way too corny.”

* * *

Toph had to get out of there before she did more damage to that stupid island than Lin had. She didn’t know why she had agreed to the visit in the first place. She must be getting soft in her old age because it had taken minimal begging on Katara’s part to get her to come. She regretted it the moment she saw that girl waiting for them on the docks in a complete panic.

The girl talked quickly to Katara, telling her what had happened. The whole time her heartrate was erratic and seemed to flutter anytime she mentioned Lin’s name. Toph could tell she was leaving something out.

“She just walked away? What did you say to her before that?”

“W-what? I-uh… nothing! I was too scared that she was going to drag me all the way to the Republic City jail!”

She could feel her shift closer to Katara. Toph could also tell she was lying.

Then after dinner, the moment Lin’s name was mentioned that girl’s heartrate increased. It was only after Katara spoke about how hurt her daughter was feeling that Toph figured out what was wrong with the girl.

Pema felt guilty.

She had to leave.

There were a great deal of things she’d like to say to both Tenzin and his new plaything but it wouldn’t do anything but cause more problems. So she had to leave. She ignored Katara but paused before walking out the door. She turned, pointing to where that incessant heartbeat was seated.

_“I hope whatever you said to her was worth it.”_

Now Toph stood outside an old apartment building that once housed the oldest of Aang’s children if she remembered correctly. If she were a different mother she would go up to Lin and hug her and tell her everything would be okay.

But that wasn’t who she was and it wasn’t who Lin was. Or so she had always thought. But now she could feel Lin, her heartrate slow and steady for the first time since the breakup. And there was a second person, another familiar heartbeat that fluttered nervously. _Kya._

Toph smiled to herself. She always liked that kid, even if she was a waterbender. She definitely kept her on her toes when she was still in charge of the police force. She’d pay good money to see the look on Katara’s face if she told her some of the situations she had caught her precious daughter in.

She laughed as she turned to leave. Lin was going to be okay and she wouldn’t have to get there alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in a previous chapter note this was the very first LOK fic idea I had and it was before I had even finished the series for the first time. It's definitely not my favorite but I had already put a lot of the work into it so I finished it to cross it off my very long list.
> 
> I will probably write "The Breakup" soonish which will be much more comical. Things always get worse when the adrenaline wears off which is why I wanted to write about Lin just after the initial breakup.


End file.
